El misterio de los Malditos
by fanfictionHarryPotter
Summary: Fic escrito por Noa Snape.Dicen que en la noche de Halloween el velo que separa nuestro mundo y el reino de los espíritus se hace más fino. Sin embargo, yo siempre creí que esto eran simples historias para niños.


**Concurso Halloween en Hogwarts**

-Nombre del fic: EL MISTERIO DE LOS MALDITOS

-Nombre del autor: **Noa Snape**

-Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. Rowling

-ADVERTENCIAS: POV de Snape

-Género: Romace/Misterio/Supernatural

-Participa en: FanFictionHarryPotter

* * *

PREFACIO:

_"Dicen que en la noche de Halloween el velo que separa nuestro mundo y el reino de los espíritus se hace más fino. Sin embargo, yo siempre creí que esto eran simples historias para niños._

_Hasta que una de esas noches de brujas que tanto odiaba, cambió mi vida…y mi destino."_

**EL MISTERIO DE LOS MALDITOS**

Era Halloween, y recuerdo muy bien que aquella noche hacía mucho frío ¿O era yo el único que sentía frío? No sabría explicarlo, pero desde que ella murió, hace 17 años, en noche de brujas, siempre sentía aquel frío que helaba la sangre, tenía esa misma pesadilla y siempre aparecía esa densa niebla que envolvía Hogwarts.

Contemplaba desde la ventana de mi habitación cómo esa espesa bruma gris atravesaba pausadamente el lago y se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, creando un mundo de sombras y tinieblas alrededor del castillo.

En Hogwarts reinaba el ambiente típico de una noche de brujas, los alumnos se preparaban para los festejos, los pasillos eran un hervidero de gente. La música y el júbilo llegaban hasta mi habitación.

—Al menos no podré dormir esta noche— me dije en voz alta— ¡perfecto!

Precisamente eso era lo que pretendía. No dormir. No soñar. Porque si soñaba, otro año más vería ese rostro en mis pesadillas, ese rostro tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño y esa voz, cargada de tristeza, volvería a llamarme.

Más de tres horas me debatí contra el sueño. Finalmente el cansancio me venció y decidí reclinarme en el sofá, hasta que el sueño ganó la batalla.

_"Severus… Severus"_

Otra vez esa voz, cargada de sentimiento, me llamaba en sueños.

_"Severus…" _Volvió a llamar la voz.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba rodeado de tinieblas, pero ésta vez el sueño era diferente. Esta vez pude verla con mayor nitidez. Estaba frente a mí, toda vestida de blanco. Era una niña de apenas siete años, su cabello azabache le caía sobre los hombros, su tez mortecina era blanca como el nácar y sus ojos un pozo negro de oscuridad y vacío. Yo no lograba entender como esos ojos de niña podían albergar tanta sabiduría, ni por qué me resultaban tan cercanos.

—¿Quién eres?— me atreví a preguntar— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La niña sonrió, una sonrisa fría que me heló la sangre. Extendió su mano hacia mí

"Ven conmigo…" murmuró sin despegar sus labios.

Vacilé un instante. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero tenía miedo. Finalmente alcé lentamente mi mano hacia la suya. Cuando rocé sus dedos, aquella niña siniestra se disipó como niebla, dejándome solo en la oscuridad.

Desperté entre sudores fríos. Me incorporé bruscamente del sillón.

—¡Maldición!—dije desesperado— ¡Sólo es un sueño!

Me levanté y comencé a andar inquieto por la habitación. Me dolía todo el cuerpo debido a la postura tan incómoda en que había dormido.

Necesitaba despejarme, tranquilizarme, de lo contrario acabaría volviéndome loco. Me volví a asomar a la ventana y mi vista se perdió en aquella extraña niebla. De repente comprendí que aquella bruma que siempre aparecía en Halloween tenía mucho que ver con mi sueño.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había cogido mi varita. Me puse mi capa, salí de mi habitación y descendí rápidamente por las escaleras, sin pensar siquiera a donde me dirigía. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y todavía quedaban algunos rezagados de la fiesta de Halloween, aunque ya no se oía música.

Aquí y allá se veían elfos domésticos recogiendo y limpiando. Algunos alumnos me saludaron, creo recordar que a ninguno respondí.

Salí fuera del castillo y una bocanada de aire frío me cortó el rostro. Todo estaba como siempre, en calma. Excepto por esa extraña niebla.

Esperé un rato, escrutando mi alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

—Esto es una locura —me dije—. Sólo era un estúpido sueño.

Me di por vencido y decidí encaminarme al interior del castillo, pero entonces la vi. A lo lejos deslizándose entre los arbustos del jardín: La niña de blanco.

La seguí. Atravesé el jardín, pero ya no estaba allí. Escruté las sombras y escuché un chasquido tras de mí. Me volví bruscamente y unos ojos brillantes y amarillos me miraron fijamente. Apunté con mi varita y aquel gato se perdió espantado entre las sombras

—¡Estúpido gato!— me quejé.

Seguí avanzando a través de los arbustos y llegué hasta el sendero que descendía hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Desde allí volví a vislumbrarla entre tinieblas, en ése momento me di cuenta de que andaba descalza por la hierba. Pasó muy cerca de donde dormía Fang. El perro siguió durmiendo sin notar su presencia.

Bajé rápidamente el sendero. Ella estaba justo en los lindes del bosque. La imagen fantasmal de aquella niña, envuelta en bruma al pie de los árboles, hizo que se me erizara el vello. Pude ver que ya no corría. Me esperaba. Pasé junto a Fang, me olió y comenzó a ladrar. Lo silencié con un "_desmaius_". Pero ya era tarde, la luz de la cabaña de Hagrid se encendió. El perro había alertado a su dueño. Antes de que Hagrid saliera de la cabaña seguí avanzando.

—¡Silencio, Fang!— gritó el guardabosques desde la puerta de la cabaña—. No me digas que tienes miedo, ¿cómo puedes tener miedo en una noche tan estrellada como esta?

_"¿Noche estrellada?" _pensé yo. Eso era imposible.

Logré alcanzar a la niña. Me acerqué a ella. A mí me faltaba el aliento mientras que a ella ni siquiera se le había acelerado la respiración. Sus labios se curvaron en una fría sonrisa de nuevo. Volvió a tenderme su mano. _"¿Será un inferi?", _pensé.

—¿A qué estas jugando?— pregunté irritado. Estaba a punto de volverme loco.

La niña siguió con su mano tendida:

_"Ven…" _volvió a decir sin mover sus labios.

Ya no me importaba nada, solo quería llegar al fondo del asunto. Lentamente extendí mi mano. Rocé sus dedos fríos como el mármol, pero fue ella quien asió mi mano, tiró de mí suavemente y nos internamos en el bosque.

Solían decir que era peligroso internarse en el Bosque Prohibido la noche de Halloween, ahora entendía por qué. El Bosque estaba más siniestro y amenazador que nunca.

—¿Adónde me llevas?— murmuré con un hilo de voz.

La niña se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Tiró de mí con determinación y apretó el paso.

Me condujo por un serpenteante sendero que nunca habías visto antes. Me extrañó, ya que conocía la gran mayoría de los senderos del Bosque Prohibido, solía internarme a menudo para encontrar ingredientes para mis pociones.

Seguíamos avanzando envueltos en un mundo de sombras, se escuchaban todo tipo de ruidos, chasquidos de ramas y alguno que otro gemido lastimero de algún animal moribundo. Se podía ver, a lo lejos, ojos brillantes que nos observaban con recelo desde la penumbra, pero que no se atrevían a interponerse en nuestro camino. Yo aferraba mi varita con fuerza pero intuía desde hacía rato que no iba a necesitarla.

Llevábamos rato caminando cuando detecte que ya no se oía ningún sonido. Ni siquiera corría viento. El ambiente se volvió muy cargado, tanto que me era muy difícil respirar.

Presté atención y pude oír un ruido de cadenas, como si alguien las arrastrara por el suelo. Miré al frente y pude observar que ante nosotros un alto arco de piedra envejecida llena musgo, con unas runas grabadas que jamás había visto. De aquel arco de piedra pendía una especie de tela negra raída.

—Hemos llegado— dijo la niña sin despegar los labios, hecho que ya apenas me sorprendía.

—¿Adónde?— Pregunté yo.

—Tras este arco se encuentra "El Valle de los Malditos".

—¿El Valle de los Malditos?— dije incrédulo.

Me acerqué con sigilo, picado por la curiosidad y aparté el velo negro. Cuando vi lo que había detrás contuve el aliento: decenas de personas de aspecto mortecino andaban pesadamente por un estrecho sendero. Tenían los pies encadenados y al andar provocaban un incesante chirrido de cadenas. Era como si llevaran una carga muy pesada, que les impidiera andar.

—¿Qué son?— murmuré horrorizado observando aquellas ánimas— ¿Están muertos?

La niña asintió lentamente.

—Son malditos. Son almas errantes que dejaron un asunto pendiente en su vida mortal. Por eso cada Noche de Brujas están condenados a regresar al mundo de los vivos y vagar sin descanso, arrastrando su carga, hasta que la persona elegida viene a liberarlas. Llevamos diesciete años intentando contactar contigo. Cada Noche de Brujas aparecía en tus sueños. La niebla, que solo puedes ver tú, sirve para guiarte hacia aquí.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué me has traído a mí?— inquirí enfadado, mientras observaba a aquellas almas errantes.

Pero no hizo falta que aquella niña me respondiera. En aquel momento la vi: Estaba mucho menos joven que como la recordaba, tenía su cabello pelirrojo desvaído y sin brillo, sus ojos llenos de tristeza miraban al infinito. Arrastraba pesadamente sus cadenas. ¡Lily, mi querida Lily! Retrocedí espantado.

—No puedo estar aquí— murmuré, una sensación de angustia me oprimía la garganta— ¡No lo soporto!, debo marcharme.

Comencé a retroceder, casi tambaleándome. Me temblaban las manos.

—¡No puedes irte ahora!— exclamó la niña entre sollozos. Su voz sonaba desesperada— Sólo tú puedes salvarla.

En ese momento me detuce en seco. No podía dejarla allí. No podría vivir en paz sabiendo que Lily estaba maldita.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— dije decidido.

—Las cadenas te obedecen sólo a ti. Debes quitárselas. Pero es muy importante que sólo se las quites a ella, no dejes que las otras ánimas te persuadan.

—Otra pregunta más— dije, como si me estuviera despidiendo de aquella niña, como si ese fuera a ser mi final— ¿porqué Lily ha envejecido? ¿No se supone que los muertos no envejecen?

—Porque estamos malditos, como ya te dije. Envejecemos lentamente hasta que nos liberan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?— Pregunté a aquella niña que nada tenía de inocente.

—Haces muchas preguntas, Severus Snape. Tengo muchos más de los que aparento— contestó la niña con una curva en sus labios—. Ahora date prisa. Debes liberar a Lily antes de que amanezca.

Asentí e inspiré profundamente. Aparté el velo negro y crucé al otro lado.

Era un extenso valle lleno de tinieblas y sombras. Aquellas ánimas repararon en mi presencia nada más entrar. Empezaron a susurrar mi nombre. Fijé mi vista en Lily, y me acerqué a ella lentamente. Me miró con ojos tristes y extendió sus brazos hacia mí: _"Sabía que no me abandonarías" _me susurró.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba rodeado de todas aquellas almas que me pedían auxilio, tocándome, acariciándome el rostro, asiendo mi ropa, rogándome que los liberase.

Un par de rostros me resultaron familiares. Antaño fueron mortífagos. Murieron hace mucho tiempo, en las primeras revueltas que causamos en nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Intenté ignorarlos pero fue inútil. Me llamaban incesantemente:

_"¡Ayúdanos Severus…!"_

—No les hagas caso— la voz de aquella niña me alertó desde el otro lado del velo—, de lo contrario te unirás a ellos para siempre. Por favor, regresa con ella.

En ese momento reaccioné. Cogí a Lily del brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí. Me incliné sobre sus grilletes, que nada más tocarlos se hicieron añicos.

Me incorporé y Lily se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo. De sobra sabía que no sería sencillo salir de aquella prisión de bruma. Me abrí paso entre aquellas almas procurando que Lily no se soltase, llegué hasta el velo pero pronto noté que Lily tiraba de mí hacia atrás y me impedía avanzar. Me volví y vi que los espectros habían aferrado a Lily del brazo, querían impedir que ella cruzara al otro lado conmigo. Aferré la fría mano de Lily. Los espectros continuaban tirando con fuerza. No resistía más: la mano de Lily se me estaba resbalando.

_"No me sueltes Severus… por favor, llévame contigo" _Sollozó Lily.

Vi salir una mano blanca desde el otro lado del velo que agarró firmemente mi brazo. La niña tiró de mí con fuerza, en último intento de ayudarme a regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Hice un último esfuerzo y logré arrastrar a Lily conmigo y cruzamos juntos al otro lado.

Respiré aliviado al ver que había conseguido salir de aquel mundo espectral y sombrío lleno de lamento.

Me abalancé sobre Lily y la abracé con fuerza. Alcé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus fríos labios, aquellos labios que durante tanto tiempo había añorado. Y saboreé aquel beso que tanto había perseguido en mis sueños. Besos que ya sólo existían en mi recuerdo. Noté que me temblaban las manos, tal vez fuera la emoción, o tal vez el miedo de que aquel momento acabase.

La niña nos observaba sonriente. Todo rastro de tristeza se había esfumado en ambas. Me di cuenta que Lily había rejuvenecido. Estaba igual de hermosa que hace diesciete años, su cabello recobró su color cobrizo intenso, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Mi mirada se perdió en el verde de sus ojos que tantos recuerdos me traía.

Volví a besarla de nuevo mientras ella me acariciaba el rostro y hundía sus fríos dedos en mi cabello. Volví a sentir de nuevo sus caricias, su ternura y la paz que sólo ella sabía darme.

—¡No hay tiempo!— susurró la niña inquieta al ver que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Entonces Lily se separó de mí lentamente. Bajó la mirada antes de hablar:

—Severus, yo morí sin decirte algo muy importante para mí. Y llevándome conmigo un secreto que no me ha dejado descansar en paz— dijo. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos.— Morí sin decirte que te amaba.

Oírla hablar después de tanto tiempo era un embrujo para mis oídos, pero oírla decir que me amaba, esa era una sensación que jamás sabría describir.

—Cuando Voldemort me arrancó de este mundo me di cuenta que era a ti a quien siempre había amado, Severus— continuó.

—Pero ¿por ese motivo has vagado todas las noches de Halloween?— inquirí sin soltarla ni un segundo, la tenía firmemente aferrada por la cintura.

—Hay algo más, Severus— dijo mientras miraba a la niña de siete años. Ambas sonrieron con cierta complicidad.

Lily se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Acercó su rostro a mi oído y susurró:

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la semana antes de mi muerte , Severus?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Aquella noche fue la única vez que tú y yo nos amamos— susurré mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

—Aquel día, Severus, me llevé algo que te pertenecía.

Lily me volvió a besar y se separó de mí lentamente. Miró a aquella niña y me dijo:

—Esta chiquilla tiene diecisiete años y está conmigo desde que morí. Vive por ella. Te amo…

Comencé a verlo todo borroso. Había una luz intensa que me cegaba por completo…

Aquella luz intensa no era ni más ni menos que el sol radiante de mediodía que se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación y me daba justamente en la cara.

Me desperté sudando y con los ojos húmedos. Aún estaba vestido.

—¡Mierda! Todo ha sido un sueño. Otro maldito sueño de Halloween.

Me incorporé lentamente de la cama ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me acerqué a la ventana, la niebla se había disipado por completo aunque, a decir verdad, quizá me la habría imaginado. Miré a través de la ventana, abajo se veía el ajetreo diario. Me froté los ojos y las sienes. Me dolía enormemente la cabeza, no estaba en condiciones de dar clase ni de aguantar a esos alumnos ineptos y mucho menos la arrogancia de ese estúpido de Potter.

Me giré para volver a meterme en la cama y allí estaba ella, recostada en mi cama. Pero su piel ya no era blanca. Me acerqué con cuidado mientras mis ojos se humedecían. Pude oír su respiración profunda. Rocé sus mejillas rosadas con la yema de mis dedos. Estaba tibia. Su cabello negro se enroscaba lánguidamente sobre la almohada. Era la niña de mi sueño.

En ese instante abrió los ojos. Ya no eran negros sino verdes, verdes como los de Lily. Ya no albergaban tristeza sino la curiosidad e inocencia de una niña de siete años. Me sonrió.

—Buenos días, papá— me dijo

—Buenos días— contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

Ya no recordaba su vida espectral. Sólo sabía que Lily era su madre y yo su padre. Pero eso no importaba, era mi hija y estaba viva.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Por ser pacientes y llegar hasta el final. Sean sinceros y díganme qué opinan.

**HEH-HEH-HEH**

Si te gusto el fic que acabas de leer, por favor añade en tu review que votas por él.


End file.
